The Asia and Hayden Files
by CuteAndIKnowIt2
Summary: Follow the adventures of Juliets parents Asia and Hayden as they slowly fall in love with each other. Read Asia's journal along with Juliet who is discovering her own story involving one cute Romeo.


I crept into the living room silently. I stood behind the bookcase spying on my parents in the kitchen.

I watched my mom and dad fighting at the table again. You'd think they could go at least one night without arm wrestling. Besides dad almost always won.

Finally they were in the middle of the table. Neither of their arms budging and inch. Mom just rolled her eyes and raised up her left hand.

With both hands she cheated her way to victory. I watched as my dad laughed and the way my moms brown eyes twinkled when she smiled.

Sometimes I wonder how their story started. I know they were in the same school up until college. Was my dad the popular jock and my mom the lonely girl who caught his eye?

Or maybe they grew up together and they were best friends. Then one day out of the blue they started having feelings towards each other.

Whatever their story I bet it would be great. I'm a sucker for a good romantic story. I crept back to my room. After I heard my dad get into the shower I walked into my parents bedroom.

My mom was just folding her laundry when I walked in. "Hey sweetie whats up?" she asked while still folding her clothes. "Actually I was wondering how you and dad met -well I mean when you fell in love or I mean – you know your story..?" I questioned.

She looked at me then she opened up her desk drawer She searched through all the scattered papers for a couple of seconds then pulled a small notebook out.

She held it out to me. I grabbed it. "What is this?" I looked at the notebook curiously. On the cover it said "The Asia and Hayden Files."

"Its my story. In that notebook I wrote a lot about your father and I's relationship. It shows basically all of our best moments starting with sixth grade and going up. Its kind of like my diary I kept when I was younger." She explained to me.

I looked at it hungrily. "Thanks. I'm going to start reading now."I said as I went back into my room and opened up the first page.

_**May 24**__**th**__** 2013 Jim Thorpe**_

_**Friday 5:21~**_

Oh my god today was amazing! We went on the 6th grade field trip. So the Asa Packer museum was BORING.. The Jim Thorpe jailhouse wasn't that bad. Okay the amazing part is coming.

It was a very wet and muddy day today. So while Mrs. Aborta and Mrs. Binner's class were walking around taking the tour it started raining.

You would think that would think that would be a bad thing but that was actually so nice.

Some of the kids brought umbrellas.

My sort of friend Hayden brought his own umbrella. I have this huge crush on him. He let me share his umbrella.

He kept shaking the umbrella getting the water on me and I would retaliate by shaking the water on him. Hayden and I under the umbrella in the pouring rain.

I've seen that moment countless of times in romance movies.

But what do I know I'm a 12 year old girl. Our classes were getting tired of walking so finally we all just stopped and sat down on a really big porch outside of one of the old buildings.

Hayden and I were just talking and I would snake my hand behind his back trying to get his umbrella. He would smile and grab the umbrella before I could get it.

We got yelled at by the teachers though. So we had to be quieter. We traded candy that we bought at the gift shop and then we had to get back on the buses.

We raced through the rain and I won of course. Sadly we boarded different buses. I had a little daydream sitting on the bus with my friend Ella.

_We're both standing in the rain under his umbrella and he leans over and kisses me. I start to turn away but then I ask him"What was that for?"_

_I say stunned. "I like you." Hayden says. "I thought you liked Hallie?" I'm very confused at this point._

"_I did ,but like um I know you like me and I was gonna say we're just friends ,but I just realized I like you." Hayden replies. _

"_That's a lot to say considering you." I am very surprised but happy. "Do you still like me Asia?"He looks at me suddenly all shy._

_I kiss him on the cheek. "Does that answer you question?" I ask rhetorically. He moves the umbrella away from under my head. "Your hair's wet." _

_He jokes around. I smile and pull the umbrella back. " Your hair's wet too."We both laugh . The end._

Then I blink and suddenly I'm thrown back into the harsh reality where boys are complicated and never say what they mean.

I close the notebook. I have to go to bed but I'll read some more tomorrow.


End file.
